


Fire Your Guns

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Impala Sex, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: Dean runs into a blast from the past during a vamp hunt, however, neither one of them clearly remembers the past.  They give each other a little help in remembering what happened the first time they met.





	Fire Your Guns

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reader insert from Dean's POV so it reads as if you are Dean.
> 
> Song Prompt: AC/DC - Fire Your Guns

Fire Your Guns

Two cases had fallen into your lap at the exact same time. One was a salt and burn a few states over, the other was a vampire’s nest on the other side of the state. You suggested Sam take the salt and burn and meet up with you when he was done. You had been staked out in front of the vamps nest all night, trying to gauge just how many vampires were inside. From what you could tell it is was about a dozen of them. And even though you thought you could probably take them on solo, something about this particular nest was making you uneasy. Something in the pit of your stomach was trying to tell you not to just rush in, but to wait, or perhaps that was just the burrito you ate on the ride over. Either way, you weren’t in a hurry to move from your seat in Baby. 

Just as you were getting bored enough to drift off, you hear a rumbling sound. Not just any rumbling either, that’s the sound of a motor, a powerful motor. Now you are fully at attention. As the sound grows louder, you see a motorcycle come around the bend in the road and pull up in front of the house. Your jaw has dropped and you can’t help but stare. In front of the nest, now sits a 1951 Harley Panhead, the motorcycle of your dreams. Perched on top of it, is a rather slim looking fella. Freaking vampires. You watch as he climbs off the motorcycle and kicks the kickstand open to prop the bike up. 

As he removes the black helmet off his head, your jaw drops even further. Y/H/C, flowing, luscious hair falls in waves over the bikers back. You cannot see the front of the biker, but from the silhouette, outlined against the moonlit house, the way the leather is hugging the body, and the way that the hair is falling down, you know that this is possibly the most beautiful woman you have ever seen. Damn, why did it have to be vamps? Figures, I meet a hot chick and she’s a freaking vampire.

You slouch down into your seat and huff out a large breath trying to refocus. Okay, hot chick or not, she’s a vampire, so you must get rid of her with the others. You focus and steel yourself as you prepare to enter the nest. You get out of Baby, grab your guns and your machete out of the trunk and head towards the house. About ten feet away from the house you hear gunshots. You freeze in your tracks. That’s strange. Vampires don’t shot other vampires. You hurry to the house, bursting through the front door. 

As you enter, you see many vampires, circling the biker chick in the living room. You can’t count them all because it is close quarters and they keep moving, but if you had to guess, there must be at least eight of them. You stand there for a moment, mesmerized, watching her fight. She has a machete in one hand and a rock salt gun in the other. She shoots at one vampire knocking it back while swiping her machete at another approaching vampire, it’s head rolling to the floor. The vampire’s body collapsing like a sack of potatoes onto the floor. The other vampires hiss at her in protest, but she isn’t phased in the slightest by it.

Your eyes rake over her body as she continues to fight. She is dressed in black biker boots, black leather pants, and what seems to be a low cut black tank top underneath a black leather jacket. The pants and tank top nicely hug her body curves and her long legs. As she continues to fight, you see a bead of sweat roll down her neck and have the sudden desire to lick it off of her. You shift your weight as you feel your cock start to push against the zipper of your pants.

You are pulled out of your daze by the snarling of four more vampires coming towards you down the hall. You shoot the two in front, knocking them back into the other two, making all four stumble and hesitate. It has the desired effect you are hoping for. One gets up faster than the others and charges at you. You lop off his head with your machete. You check on the biker chick out of the corner of your eye. Damn, she definitely can hold her own. She’s down to just four vampires left.

As the next two approach, you kick one in the gut as you chop the head off of the other one. 

You bring your machete down and you look up at the biker chick who yells at you, “Behind you!”

“Thanks. Got it.” You smirk back as if you didn’t need the help.

You turn around and decapitate another vamp, leaving you with just one left. This vampire is quite clumsy. It has a difficult time getting back up and is moving rather awkwardly towards you. The vamp is almost too weak to move; must have been a while since this one has fed. As the vampire nears you, it attempts to punch you but misses by a mile, swinging wildly at nothing but air. Before it could recoil to try again, you bring your machete up and put the poor bastard out of its misery. You turn to help out the biker chick only to see her decapitate the last vampire.

“Do you have a death wish?!” You ask the mysterious woman.

“No, but you must.” She quips back at you.

“Wait just a min…” You stop short as she turns around. She has stunning, wild Y/E/C eyes and you can’t shake the feeling as you know her from somewhere.

“Well, well. If it isn’t The Dean Winchester.” She says smirking at you.

“Uh-um, w-well I guess.” You stutter back, still unsure how she knows you.

“You don’t recognize me do you?” She asks, sticking out her lower lip. 

It’s a distracting move on her part and it has you all kinds of flustered. “Sh-Should I?”

“Should you?!” She laughs a beautiful, melodious laugh. You want to hear her do it again.

“Hmm…perhaps I should refresh your memory.” She says as she struts past you back outside.

You watch her walk away from you, her hips swaying, and the pressure pushing against your zipper increases. You reach down and push against your cock trying to relieve the pain that is developing. How can I not remember this woman? Seriously, she’s too hot to forget. You shake your head and follow her outside.

“Okay, this might be difficult for you, but try to imagine.” She begins as she’s pulling off her jacket.

Oh, I can imagine all kinds of things, you think to yourself, as the pain returns to your groin.

She throws her jacket on the roof of the Impala, turns around and walks towards you, “Two years ago, you stopped in a bar just outside of Lincoln. It must have been a long day because you were throwing back shots like they were water. It had been a long day for me too. I had just lost a good friend and was looking for a distraction. We both had too much to drink, got pretty sloshed. I remember leaving the bar with you, but I woke up the next morning in a bed in a motel room, alone. I couldn’t remember all the details that happened that night for some time and to be honest I’m still not sure I remember it all correctly. Remember now?”

“I-um-well…” you stammer, trying to place her among all of the random hookups you would have had about two years ago.

“Just as I thought. You have no idea who I am, do you?” She laughed again and you felt your heart skip a beat.

“Well-um…” You are stuttering again and run your hand over your face to keep yourself from blushing. Dammit, why does she have this effect on me? 

“Mmmhmm, I’m Y/N. Perhaps we should just refresh your memory some more.” She hums as she licks her lower lip, making it shimmer.

Fuck, she’s going to be the death of me. “So how did you end up here, like this?” You ask as you let your eyes glide over her body, now so close to you that the scent of vanilla and lavender fills your nostrils. You bite your lower lip as your eyes float up to meet hers.

She places her fingertips on your chest and you can feel her body heat radiate through your shirt. “I’m assuming you are a hunter?”

“Uh-hmm.” You stammer as her hand presses firmly flat against your chest. The ache in your jeans is now so agonizing that you desperately hope this is going where you think.

Her hand moves up your chest to your shoulder as she steps close enough for her chest to graze up against yours. “Well that friend I lost had died from a vampire attack. I have been hunting ever since.”

She leans in and places a kiss on your neck. You want to console her but also want to ravage her. You can’t decide what you should do.

“Um, Y/N?” You ask, placing your hands on her hips and pulling away.

She moans in protest. Question answered, no consolation needed.

“Can we try to refresh some more of those memories?” you inquire with a smack of your lips.

She pushes herself up onto the balls of her feet and firmly presses her lips against yours. As you kiss her back, you feel her relax and sink back down to the ground. Just then, your brain takes control again for a moment.

You break the kiss but keep your hands on her hips. “You like the powerful classics?” you smirk at her.

“Uh, what?” she responds, confused.

You smile as you direct your gaze over to her bike. “Oh, yeah, that’s my Betty.” She responds, her voice full of pride.

“Hmm…I think it’s time you met Baby.” You smile back at her. 

“Met who?” She asks as you release her and walk over to the Impala. You open the door and turn the key in the ignition, letting Baby’s engine roar to life.

As you turn back around, closing the door behind you, the look in her eyes has changed to unbridled passion and desire.

She bites her lip and quickly closes the distance between you. She pushes against your chest, backing you up against the front wheel well, the purr of Baby’s engine rumbling behind you.

She crashes her lips against yours and you bury one hand in her hair. It’s softer than you had imagined. As her kiss softens, you work your lips against hers. You focus on the plump, softness of her lips caressing against yours, the feel of her hands sliding up over your chest, over your shoulders; her arms wrapping around your neck, but it isn’t close enough, you want more. You wrap an arm around her waist and pull her even closer to you, thrusting your hips forward slightly as you do. Your cock is now painfully straining against the zipper of your jeans, searching for freedom. She grinds her hips back against you and you can’t help yourself.

“Fuck, Y/N.” You moan out.

She moans in your mouth then reaches down between your bodies and unbuttons your pants. She slips a hand inside and wraps her smooth hand around your shaft; the velvety softness of her hand a stark contrast to the pain you had been feeling. You let out a soft gasp as her hand shifts to free you from the confines of the restricting fabric. Her hand strokes up and down the full length of your shaft a few times then stops at the tip, her thumb sliding up to tease at your slit, already slick with precum. Your breathing hitches and you groan in response. You are burning up from within and need to cool off. You rip your shirt off over your head and toss it aside.

She kisses her way along your jawline, down your neck and slowly down your chest. Each kiss earning her a twitch of your cock in response. As she kisses her way down your chest, you realize she’s not coming back up. You tilt your head back and close your eyes, relishing in the feeling of her mouth on you, her hands against your skin. She slowly falls to her knees as her fingers hook over your pants, pulling them down as she goes. Her hands slide back up your legs, freezing when they reach your pelvic bone. Oh fuck, please move, please do something, I need to you touch me. 

You suck your breath in, open your eyes, and look down at her. She is gazing at your cock with admiration. Oh dear god, that’s fucking sexy. She looks up at you through her eyelashes and you almost blow your load right there and then. 

“Damn Y/N. You’re so hot.” You breathe out in a lust filled voice.

She smiles and reaches one hand over to grab your cock. She swipes her thumb along the slit once more, this time licking her lips as she stares at the precum glistening on the tip of your shaft. She looks up at you again as she takes the tip into her mouth, licking at your slit.

You gently place one hand on the back of her head, your other hand on Baby for support as you feel yourself go weak. 

She closes her eyes and slides her mouth over the full length of your girth. You surrender yourself to her will at the feel of her soft, subtle lips wrapped around you, the warm wetness of her tongue massaging against your throbbing vein. Your eyes slide heavily shut as you sink further against Baby. Your erection hits the back of her throat once, twice, and you tense every muscle in your body to prevent yourself from firing your gun too early. 

You lightly tugged at her hair to get her to stop. Pulling her back up to your lips, you kiss her fervently. You lift her up so her legs are wrapped around you and then turn around. You place her down on the hood of Baby and continue to kiss her heatedly. You reach around behind her and grabbing her ass, scoot her forward, closer to you. Hooking your fingers under the hem of her tank top you pull it up over her head, dropping it to the ground as you kiss along the curve of her collarbone. Your hands easily unhook her bra and discard it to the ground with the other clothes.

You’re not sure if it’s your actions, the feel of metal underneath her, or the purr of Baby rumbling through her, but something has ignited a hunger within her too. As your tongue probes her mouth in a slow repetitive rhythm, she matches your pace. Your tongues massaging against each other, twisting and twirling, as the heat builds inside like warm honey. Your breathing becomes labored and so does hers. She begins to moan with every thrust of your tongue. Your exposed dick keeps bumping against the cool metal of Baby. You are rigid, engorged, and need to find a way to relieve the ache that is still building in your groin. 

As you continue your kisses, you place your hands on her thighs, massaging against the leather of her pants, slowly working your way up. As you move your hands higher, you let them fall to her inner thigh. She arches her back causing her to lean further into you, but this action makes it more difficult for your hands to go where you want them to. You push your tongue harder against hers helping her to lean back, increasing your access to the tempting core between her legs. You drag your fingertips along the leather covering her center and she whimpers for more. 

“Oh, fuck me, Dean,” she mewls in anguish, as you haul your fingertips over the fabric once more.

You growl as you grab her ass and jerk her forward, towards you, causing her to fall back onto the hood of Baby. You yank the button on her pants open and peel the leather down her legs as she kicks her boots off. You slide her down the hood until she is at the perfect level for easy access. Gliding one of your calloused fingers over her abs and down into her warm, wet recesses, you admire her enticing naked body spread across the hood of Baby with burning desire. 

“Damn Y/N, you are so wet.” Your voice ragged with breathless urgency.

As your finger swirls around her clit, she writhes and bucks her hips up into your hand. “Dean, I need you. Please.” She moans out in short, stuttered gasps.

With that plead, it feels as if you are going to backfire. You can’t hold out any longer. You line your thick shaft up with her entrance and drive yourself all the way to the hilt, penetrating her tight, dripping core. You let your head fall forward, closing your eyes, as you hold very still, reveling in the feeling of her folds fluttering around your cock. She wraps her legs around your waist and you feel yourself bury even further inside her. At this rate, it won’t take much for you to shoot off a few rounds, luckily she is just as heated as you are.

You pivot your hips to pull back out of her, then grabbing her by her waist, pound hard and fast back into her core, rocking the shocks on the Impala as you do so. You continue to slam your hips against her heated core, bruising your thighs with the side of the Impala, until all thought became superfluous but one: Y/N. Blood rushes through your veins as your body surges into hers, her head turning frantically from side to side as she desperately searches for something to grab onto, something to help ground her. Throwing her hands up to tangle them in her hair, she moans as she loses her senses.

Her walls tighten against your shaft and you feel a deep primitive tug that signals you are close to orgasm yourself. A few more thrusts and her walls quiver as your barrel explodes, spilling your seed inside of her like a speeding bullet. 

You collapse forward, energy spent, and rest your head on her stomach. She reaches her hand to lovingly comb against the hair at your temple. 

She purrs, “I think we still have more memories to remember.”

You pull out of her and helping her to sit up, wrap her in your arms. “And more memories to make.” You hum in content satisfaction.

You kiss her forehead as she hops down off of Baby’s hood. You both get dressed, well more so her than you. You pull your pants back up and redo them, grab your shirt off the ground and then lean up against Baby watching her every movement. She’s so gorgeous and she doesn’t even know it.

As she finishes getting dressed, you grab her jacket off of the roof of Baby. You walk up behind her, kissing her neck to get her attention. She turns around, her eyes sparkling with happiness. 

Holding up her coat so that she can slip into it you tell her, “You are so very beautiful, Y/N.” 

She slides her arms into the coat, then spins around into your arms and kisses you one last kiss.

“See you around Dean,” she says with a soft smile playing at the corner of her lips as she turns and mounts her motorcycle.

You stand in the glow of Baby’s headlights and watch as your dream woman drives away on your dream motorcycle, hoping that tomorrow all this won’t have been just some amazing dream.


End file.
